The Raven Prince
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: Hinata Shoyo had to move to Tokyo due to his mother work and Hinata had no choice but to go Teiko Junior high there he meets Atsushi and becomes good friends with him. Atsushi convinced him to join the basketball club and after joining Hinata become known as the Raven Prince. Warning Yaoi with some mental abuse don't read if this triggers you.
1. Chapter 1

Shoyo was super excited he is starting a new school at Tokyo since his mother has gotten a new job over there, as Shoyo walked towards to school he saw someone eating snacks and walking Shoyo being the small nice boy he was run up to him and tagged on the taller teen shirt. The taller teen stopped and turn around and saw a small boy with orange hair and before Shoyo could say anything he was picked up by the taller teen and put onto his shoulder. Shoyo quickly shouted " oi put me down!" Shoyo started hitting the teen as they walked then he heard the teen say " my name is Atsushi Murasakibara what's your name?" Shoyo stopped hitting him and lay his head down and whispers " my name is Shoyo Hinata" Shoyo looked up and saw his new school Teiko Junior High he heard from a lot of people that there basketball club was very powerful and that people can join more than one sports club.

As they walked through the gate Shoyo noticed people looking at them and he started to feel embarrassed and whispers softly to his new friend " Murasakibara can you put me down please?" Murasakibara who was happily eating away the snacks looked stopped and answered back " no I will take you to where ever you need to go little bunny" Shoyo was about to argue with the male teen but then decided to just let it go, as they got inside they got inside the school building Atsushi outs him down so he get his slippers as he watched the young ball of happiness he smiled softly before he asked him " little bunny what class are you in?" Shoyo looked and pulled out his schedule before answering back am in class 1-5 Murasakibara just smiled softly and said " good where in the same class then". Shoyo smiles happily as they walked together towards there classroom.

As they reach the classroom Shoyo started to feel nervous and he felt like he was going to be sick Atsushi noticed his friend condition and gently put his hand on his head and leans down to whisper " Shoyo it's okay am here" Shoyo relaxed as he walked inside and saw all eyes on him, he started to panic again but felt a hand rest on his shoulder and he calmed down . The teacher coughed and said " students this is our new transfer student why don't you introduce yourself and Murasakibara please go and sit down" Murasakibara walked off to his sit and Shoyo smiled nervously " my name is Shoyo Hinata and enjoy Volleyball and basketball a lot" he then bowed and smiled when he heard people clap and some even saying welcome. The teacher clap his hands and said " ok students that's enough Hinata why don't you go and sit next to Murasakibara since you two seem to have gotten along".

Shoyo nodded his head and made his way towards Murasakibara and sits down as class started Shoyo tried his best to focus but was struggling a bit since he was never good at studying as the class went on he found himself looking at the clock and hoping that break time will start soon. It's like the gods have heard his pray because as soon as he wish for break time to start he heard the bells ring and he quickly said thank you to who ever heard him. As he took out his sit he took a peek at Murasakibara who he noticed was looking right back him Hinata quickly blushed and then went back to pay attention to the teacher, Murasakibara chuckled softly and he started wonder why this short boy who reminded him of a bunny give him a funny feeling a feeling he wasn't quite sure about. As class come to the end and it was time to get something to eat Murasakibara took it upon to himself to ask Shoyo for lunch which to his surprise the young boy jump at.

Murasakibara then smiled and picked him up and Shoyo quickly let out a squeak and looked at him before saying " are you really picking me up again Murasakibara" Murasakibara just smiled and walked off as Shoyo looked around he saw people whispering and Hinata was close to tell off Murasakibara until he heard someone shout Murasakibara's name. Hinata looked down from his new friends shoulder only to find a teen with red hair looking at them something about him made Hinata nervous but also excited, the red haired teen then asked " Murasakibara who's that on your shoulders?" Murasakibara was about to answer when Hinata shouted " my name is Hinata Shoyo if and am in the same class as Murasakibara" The red haired teen smiled and said " well then Hinata my name is Seijuro Akashi and am the captain for the Generation of Miracles" Hinata eyes widen and then whispers softly " am so sorry for being rude I have heard that the generation of miracles where powerful if i had known you where the captain i would have been more respectful " Seijuro along side Murasakibara eyes widen in shock and then a smile formed on both faces as Seijuro said " Hinata why don't you join us and become part of the generation of miracles"

Hinata looked at them and said " are you sure am not as …" before Hinata could finish what he said Murasakibara answered " you are strong and powerful Hinata I can tell that you are fast and have a good jump you well make a good small forward" Hinata smiled softly and whispers " am ready to do this with you" the two boys smiled and then they heard the bell ring. As Murasakibara walked back to class with Hinata still on his shoulder he hard Seijuro shout " see you after class" Hinata smiled and his eyes sparkled with excitement and Murasakibara just laughed becoming excited and knowing that the team would change for the better now that he convinced Hinata to join.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Haikyu the rights goes to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Haruichi Furudate this story will contain yaoi scenes as well as show hints of abuse so if you don't like it then please skip over it or not read the story*

Murasakibara smiled as they arrived at the classroom and he put his little bunny down, Hinata sighed as he wondered why Murasakibara called him little bunny but he didn't mind it as much Hinata enjoyed the nickname it made him feel special. As they walked inside the classroom and got ready for the class but for some reason his mind was wondering to the basketball club and being part of a team but he also felt the need to make sure that he doesn't disappoint Murasakibara or his new founded friend name Akashi. Hinata was so busy thinking but what's going to happen after class that he didn't hear his teacher calling him, Murasakibara noticed this and taps Hinata on the shoulder as Hinata snapped out of his daydream state and he noticed there teacher glaring at him and quickly looked and said " i'm sorry sir" The teacher sighed and said " now that your back with us would you please answer the question" Hinata looked and hesitated and he wasn't paying attention to anything that the teacher was saying he wasn't able to answer the question correctly this got him a yelling from the teacher.

Being lazy so insert time skip to end of the day-

Hinata was excited it was almost the end of class and he was going to go to basketball club with Murasakibara after. He couldn't hold himself as he was tapping his legs and waiting for the last bell to ring, Murasakibara was looking at him and smiling softly he could never understand how someone could be so excited and hyper and smiling just like Hinata but for some reason it made him feel relaxed and calm it was like Hinata was a prince who needed to be protected and he was the knight. Murasakibara was so busy in his thoughts that he didn't hear the bell rings to signal the end of the school day, he didn't even realize that Hinata was eating his snacks while calling his name. When he finally did realize he couldn't help but laugh as Hinata tried very hard to lie and tell him he didn't eat any snacks and that he was going to leave him behind if he didn't harry up.

Murasakibara just laughed harder and said " I doubt that you well know where to go little raven" Hinata was ready to yell at him but knew deep down that he was right, as Murasakibara got up and walked over to Hinata, Hinata saw what was going to happen and was about to make another run for it but of course he didn't make it again and Murasakibara managed to get to him and pick him up which earned an annoyed yell from Hinata. Murasakibara couldn't help but laugh at the short boy as he carried him towards the basketball court and Hinata just said as he give up and allowed Murasakibara to carry towards the courts and to his embarrassment there were so many people whispering and talking as well as pointing at them, Hinata was about to ask Murasakibara something when he heard a yell come out of nowhere and he turned to see a boy with blue hair and dark skin shout " Oi Murasakibara whos that your carrying?" Hinata quickly mutters under his breath saying " this is the fourth time today that someone had asked him this". Murasakibara just smiled and said " oh this is my little crow his in the same class as me" Hinata just blushed at the nickname and turned around and then he heard someone else say " Little Crow oh my Murasakibara don't tell me this your lover", Hinata quickly turns to look at the blond boy and shout " n..no where not dating and besides his too good to be with me".

Everyone stopped and turned to look at Hinata even Akashi looked at him at first Hinata was confused about why until he realized what he said and he once again turn bright pink and was about to make a run for it but Murasakibara picks him up before he can and Hinata turned to look at him still blushing and he looked like he was also about to cry " My little raven, my crow and my little bunny you are always going to be perfect for me i only know you for a day and already i felt the need to protect you to love you" Hinata looked down as Murasakibara picks him up and says " after practice you and me are going out" everyone looked at Murasakibara as if he grew a second he just confused to someone he didn't even know that well and was already asking him out. Hinata just smiled and said " okay we can go now my big bad wolf" everyone just watched the two with either looks of annoyance or in Akashi, Kise and Aomine case jealousy and envy this didn't go unnoticed by Murasakibara but he just thought to himself and whispers softly " as if i will let you have my boyfriend idiots".

As the finally all walked inside the couch looked at the two and was about to ask but then he thought better of it as he saw the look that they are getting from Akashi, Kise and Aomine, Murasakibara walked towards the couch and said " Couch this is my little Raven and he wanted to try out for our basketball team" the couch turned to look at Hinata before saying " alright I well let him try out" Hinata smiled softly as Murasakibara bend downed and said " you will do great my little raven stay strong" Hinata just smiled and nodded his head as he went up to join the others who were also trying out for the basketball team.

The couch then walked over to the group and shouted " okay you brats all of you well split into teams of 4 and you will be versing our best team the generation of miracles" everyone started shouting and yelling telling the couch how it was unfair until Hinata shouted at the top of his lungs " everyone be quiet now" the couch looked surprised as everyone went silent and turn to pay attention to him once again, the couch didn't know wherever he should feel glad or annoyed that they won't listen to him but well listen to this small shrimp as he cleared his head he started splitting the group up and making sure that everyone had a team.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Haikyu the rights goes to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Haruichi Furudate this story will contain yaoi scenes as well as show hints of abuse so if you don't like it then please skip over it or not read the story*

The coach looked at everyone as they teamed up and to his surprise, the small shrimp was already talking to people and giving them a chance to tell him there skills and strengths, he wasn't sure why but he felt a big sense of pride and he watched as Hinata told his team that he will be a small forward and place everyone else in there rightful position so they can play to their strengths given them a higher chance of winning. Everyone noticed the way the couch looked at Hinata and Akashi frowned he didn't like that Murasakibara had taken a liking to the boy because he himself wanted Hinata to himself but it was worse when the couch also has taken a liking to him he could tell that the couch immediately saw Hinata like a son even if they just met, with that thought in mind he becomes angry and swore that he will make sure that Hinata well become his, after all, he was the only one that can bring out his full potential, not Murasakibara.

Hinata looked up to see that look in Akashi and he muttered under his breath that there was no way he was going to become his, he was lost in thought and didn't hear the coach call over the first time and told everyone else to get off the courts. He managed to snap out of it just in time to see his own team heading off and waiting for there turn and so he fellow them, as they waited they talked and Hinata found that all of them were pretty cool, especially the boys name Ajax and his twin brother Jasper they both played Basketball since they were 5 and they lived in America for most of there life and had recently come back to Japan as they wanted to spend time with there father who was Japanese. Ajax told Hinata that back when they were in America they played Tennis and Basketball and he himself played Power Forward while his brother played Center.

Hinata was smiling when they talked about themselves and then they heard the coach yell at them to get on the court because it was there turn, Hinata took a deep breath and whispered to himself that he can do this and he saw Ajax as well as Jasper take his hand and calmly told him that he was a good team captain and they well differently win. Hinata smiled as he felt a strong fire within him and he nodded his head as they walked to the court and he looked at the generation of miracles with determination, the coach smiled as he blew the whistle and the game started it. The couch looked as Hinata and his team played against the generation of miracles and saw the speed and the skill that they all had but he didn't really care about the others, the only one he cared about was the little shrimp.

After 2 hours the match was over and the coach couldn't believe that Hinata team almost beat the generation of miracles there was only a one-point difference but he could tell that it wasn't just him that was in shock the generation of miracles were also in shock and they couldn't believe it, the couch was about to call everyone over when he saw Hinata strangle a bit before collapsing onto the floor. Everyone quickly shouted his name but before anyone can reach him Murasakibara had already got to him first and picked him up before he walked over to the couch and told him that he was going to take Hinata home, the couch nodded his head as he told Murasakibara where Hinata house is so the boy won't get lost. Everyone watched as Murasakibara walked off with Hinata and more whispers started as many started to say how they must be lovers and others were saying how disgusting it was, Ajax and his twin finally had enough and shouted for everyone to shut up and not talk about them behind there back unless they want to get beaten up.

This shut everyone up and the couch took the chance to talk to everyone about what was going to happen next and told everyone to head home as the results of the match will be announced tomorrow and one lucky player will get to join the generation of miracles this earn an exciting shout and everyone talking about it was going to be them but the couch, the generation of miracles and Hinata new-found friends knew that it was Hinata that was going to get position and get to join the generation of miracles. Everyone slowly walked out and was still happily talking as the couch sighed and smiled softly about how his team will get better over time and how Hinata will be the glue of the generation of miracles, as he walked off himself he saw that some of the generations of miracles were talking among themselves about Hinata performance and how skilled he was he also noticed among those talking about Hinata was Akashi and to his surprise, he overheard Akashi saying that he was going to ask him if he can personally train Hinata.

The coach decided to call over Akashi after overhearing him say that and told Akashi that he wanted him to start training Hinata tomorrow and he also told him to make sure that he sets up a training plan for him as he wanted Hinata to play the role of small forward, Akashi just nods his head and told the coach that he will head home and work on Hinata training program for tomorrow straight away. The couch looked at him and nodded his head as he walked off and missed the sadistic look that Akashi had he also didn't overhear Akashi saying how if he can't have Hinata as a lover he was going to make Hinata see him as a big brother and he was going to train Hinata up to the perfect basketball player in the generation of miracles.


	4. AN

A/N

Enough is enough guys, I will like to say thank you to all the reviews but there are some I would like to ask is why. Why do you think it's okay to read my fanfics and in some sites my original storys and tell me to drop dead or to kill myself, I would just like to let all of those people know that I have tried trust me I have I had cutted and I have tried to kill myself so many times. Clearly some higher power whats me alive because I'm still here even when I don't want to be, I am only typing this because I want you guys to give me feedback but not like that if you come and tell me my story sucks sure I can take it. But don't ever tell me to drop dead or kill myself because I have been there and that shit isn't funny, so if you been telling people to kill themselves or drop dead because you don't like what they write then don't. You don't know what that person might be going through and once again Suicide, depression and other mental health issues is not a joke and shouldn't be used or treated as a joke.


	5. Chapter 4

*I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or Haikyu the rights goes to Tadatoshi Fujimaki and Haruichi Furudate this story will contain yaoi scenes as well as show hints of abuse so if you don't like it then please skip over it or not read the story*

Hinata stirred and looked up to see Murasakibara still carrying him, he felt his face turn red as he looked at the purple-haired teen and was about to say something when Murasakibara said "you're awake my little raven" Hinata just nodded ever since he started at the school Murasakibara has given him three nicknames the first one was little bunny, little raven and little crow depending on the situation he would call him these three names. Murasakibara just smiled and then stopped, Hinata confused wondered why they stopped until he noticed that he was not at his house but at Murasakibara he then felt a sweat drop after he noticed and then said: " my wolf do you not know where my house is?" Murasakibara just looked at Hinata and nodded. Hinata sighed and told him since it was getting late it was better if he stayed the night, Murasakibara looked at his little bunny in shock before smiling and walking him inside as soon as Murasakibara mother saw him carrying him again she quickly yelled at Murasakibara.

Hinata tried to calm her down and explain that he over dead it at the practice match today and Muraskibara didn't know where his house is and thought since it was late that it would better if he stayed over the night, Muraskibara mother seemed to calm down after she heard that and she allowed Hinata to stay over as long as he calls his mother. Hinata nodded his head and went to call his mother and talked to her and explained everything including the fact that he might have fallen in love, his mother was shocked but she told him that no matter what she will support him which made Hinata smile with pride and happiness. As he finished talking to his mother he could hear Muraskibara telling his mother the same thing he told his mother, his mother just like he told him she will always support him no matter what. As he walked into the kitchen Muraskibara just smiled and said " my little bunny why don't you take a shower I will go and get you some spare clothes, Hinata just nodded and asked where the bathroom was and after finding out he made his way to it.

As Hinata got to the bathroom he started to take off his clothes and enjoy the bath as he relaxed, as he relaxed he started to think of everything that has happened and how he wished to ask Akashi for help in his basketball. He wanted to make sure that he can be strong so that both Murasakibara and Akashi could be proud of him, as he was thinking he didn't hear Muraskibara calling him and when he did hear him it was too late to say anything because Muraskibara comes straight into the bathroom. Hinata upon seeing Muraskibara coming quickly yelled and started to throw things at him and yelled at him to get out, Muraskibara just chuckled before walking out of the bathroom and telling him to get changed and head downstairs as dinner was ready.

Hinata just nodded his head as he put the spare clothes on realised just how big it was on him so he decided to just wear the overgrown shirt and some underwear underneath it as he walked downstairs he could see Muraskibara look at him with such love as if he was seeing his wife wear his clothes after a night together, Hinata also notices Muraskibara mother cover her mouth and tears following down her face. Hinata worried asked if she was okay and she just nodded before saying how he would make a good son in law one day which in turn made Hinata blush, even more, Murasakibara just smiled and then told Hinata to sit down so they eat dinner and get some rest before school tomorrow. Hinata just smiled and went to sit down at the table as he started eating he notices his wolf was holding in hand while they ate and he couldn't help but feel even more special, he now realised just how much Murasakibara means to him and how much more determined he was to prove to his wolf that he was strong and can be a reliable teammate.

Murasakibara noticed the look on Hinata face and if he knew what his little bunny was thinking he said " my little raven you well make it onto the team and am certain you will be an amazing small forward" Hinata upon hearing those words smiled even more and he turns to go back to eat only to find Murasakibara mother smiling with joy as she ate, as they finished eating there dinner Hinata yawn and started to rub his eyes.

Murasakibara just smiled and told Hinata to go to his bedroom and sleep there and that he will join him in soon, Hinata hesitated and said: " no I got to help clean the dishes". Murasakibara mom just shook her head and told him to rest and that she and son can clean up the table, Hinata sighed and nodded his head as he walked up the stairs to his wolf room and crawled into bed before falling asleep. Murasakibara mom looked at her son before talking to him and asking him questions which to her surprised he answered correctly even the simple question of when was Hinata birthday, it felt like Hinata was supposed to be her son's soulmate from the very start and that made her feel a little more relaxed and grateful.

As they finished cleaning up she told her son to go and rest as he had school tomorrow and that it would be a good idea to get up early so that he and Hinata can walk to school together, Murasakibara just nodded his head as he told his mom goodnight and walked up towards his room. As he walked up the stairs all he could think about was what his mother said, the words kept repeating itself and all he could think was if his mother was right what if Hinata was made for him and from there on he swore he was going to be the best boyfriend to Hinata.


End file.
